Tickle Tickle
by FictionalDreamer14
Summary: When starfire's bored and looking for something to do, who will she go to, and what will they do? Yeah I know the summary sucks, but the story is better. Not slash just friendship Characters are ooc First fanfic


Teen titans TK Fanfic

This is my first Fanfic, so please cut me some slack.

Its was a relatively quiet day at titans tower. The alarm had yet to ring and everyone was enjoying their day off. Robin was training, Cyborg was cleaning his 'baby', Beast Boy was playing video games, Raven was meditating, and Starfire was, wait where is our residential alien?

Starfire sighed 'I have the boredom as friend Beast Boy says. I wish to spend time with a friend, but which one? Friend Robin wishes not to be interrupted, Friends Cyborgs car work confuses me, and Friend Beast Boy will not even hear me over the video games. Maybe Friend Raven will want to do the hanging out with me.'

''Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos.'' Raven chanted her mantra. She had been meditating for the past half hour and she felt completely at ease. ''KNOCK KNOCK'' Raven rolled her eyes ''who is it?'' She asked in her well known monotone. ''It is I Friend Raven. I was wondering if you would like to do the hanging out with me?'' Raven sighed ''Got nothing better to do.'' She muttered under her breath. ''Come on in Star.'' Raven said as she used her powers to open the door

Starfire floated in and sat down next to Raven on the bed. ''So Star what do you want to do?'' Raven asked ''Well Beast boy has been telling me about being tickled, and we already discovered that I am the ticklish and I have been wondering if you are the ticklish?'' Starfire asked while twiddling her fingers. Raven eyes nearly burst outta her head. She hadn't admitted it to anyone, but she was extremely ticklish. A single finger was enough to drive her hysterical in her worse place.

Raven's face began to flush. ''I'm not ticklish Star, so let's talk about something else.'' She muttered really fast. Star looked her curiously. ''Raven why have you gone red in the face?'' Then she smirked. ''Would you happen to be lying to me?'' Starfire started scooting towards Raven. ''Nn-o. Of ccc-ourse not.'' Raven stuttered. She began to scoot backwards. Starfire's smirk got bigger. ''I think you are.'' Before Raven could react, Starfire pounced on her and pinned her down. ''Now let's see if your ticklish or not shall we?'' Raven tried to speak her mantra, but she couldn't get it out without stuttering at some point. ''Come on stst-Starfire. Yoyo-you don't have to do this.'' Raven pleaded, but Starfire ignored her pleases. She held her wrist down in one hand and with the other, she started wiggling her fingers in Raven's armpit. The reaction was immediate.

''BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHASTAAAHAHAHAHFIRHEHEHEHEHREEEE PLEHEHEHEHHAHAHAAHASEEEEESTOOPPHAHAHAHA'' Raven screamed. She bucked and wiggled but Starfire's strength was more than enough to hold her down. ''So you did lie to me. Do know what happens to liars? They get...?TOESIES TICKLE!'' Starfire zoomed down to Ravens feet. She grabbed a hold of Raven by her ankles. ''Star, please don't do this. My feet are worse than my armpits.'' Raven plead. Star looked up at her and grinned. ''Then you had better brace yourself'' Raven clenched her eyes closed and waited for inescapable to happen. Everything was still for a few moments, and Raven opened her eyes so see if she was free. ''Hey StaHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHATHAHHTWHAHASSSAMEAHAHANATRIAHA HHCKK!'' Before Raven could even finish her sentence Starfire had began to tickle her feet at super sonic speed. Ravens face was soon red, and she was begging for Star to stop, all the while Star laughed right along with her.

''STAHAHAHAHAAAHRAHAHHAAHPLEHAHAHAHAHAHAHSTAHAHAHA APHAHAHAHA'' Raven was thrashing and kicking, trying to get Star to stop. ''Ok Raven. I shall stop. In this spot. There is still one spot I must try.'' Raven eyes widened in horror as she realized that Starfire was headed towards her weak spot. Her stomach.

''Star please, not my stomach. Anywhere but my stomach. I'll do anything, just please don't. My stomach is my worse place.'' Raven pleaded while squirming with all the power she had. She tried to speak her mantra, but she couldn't concentrate long enough. ''Sorry Raven but we can't just stop without checking if all your spots are ticklish'' Starfire said with a devilish grin. She strattled Ravens waist and held her wrist down. ''Brace yourself Raven'' Star giggled out. Raven shut her eyes and tensed up her whole body. Star took one finger lightly swipped it across Raven's stomach. Back and forward. Back and forward. Raven was trying her best to hold it in. Her whole face was bright red and she was thrashing all around, but she refused to laugh. ''Dear friend you must laugh. It dose not happen very often and I enjoy hearing your laughter so LAUGH!''

As Starfire said this she let go of Raven's wrist and tickled her stomach with all ten fingers. Raven sqeacked and arched her back before falling back on the bed, laughing in hysteria , arms and legs flailing, trying to escape the tickling horror. ''STAHAHAHAHAHAHFIHAHAHAHRHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAPLEAHAHA HAHAHAHSEHEHEHEHEHNOTTTHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAMYAHAHAHAHAH ASTOACHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA!'' Starfire giggled at Raven response. ''You were right Raven. Your stomach is much worse than your other spots'' ''SAHAHAHAHAHAATAGAHAHAAHAHRHAHAHAHAHAHAHPLEEHEHEE HEEHEBEEHEHEEHEEHHAHAHAHSHEHSHSHAHHHANOAJAHAHAHAHA NAMOROOHOHOHHEHEHEHEHEHHAHAHAHAHSTHAHAHAHP!" Raven pleaded. By now her entire face was red, and she looked as though she was going to pee. There was tears running down her cheeks, and she was thrashing about. Starfire decided that it was time to stop. She stopped tickling the smaller girl stood by the side of the bed. Raven sat panting on the bed, her face slowly regaining its usual color. ''Oh Raven that was most fun! We should do the tickling more often!" Raven's eyes widened in horror, before she smirked evilly. ''You know what Star, your right. We should do the ticking more often.'' Starfire looked excited but then frightened when she saw the look on Ravens face. ''Tell me Star where are you most ticklish'' and then she pounced.

What do you guys think? I know its pretty bad but, its my first one and everyone's gotten start somewhere. Thanks for reading. You can review if you'd like, and flames are welcome. ^_^

-FictionalDreamer14


End file.
